1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector to be connected to a board connector fixed to the upper surface of a board by soldering.
2. Description of the Related Art
A board connector device disclosed Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-87903 is known as an example of a board connector device of this type. The board connector includes a male housing including a receptacle with an open front surface and is structured such that tab-shaped terminal fittings are accommodated in this male housing while one ends are soldered to conductive paths of a board and the other ends are located in the receptacle and metal fixtures are mounted on both left and right side surfaces of the male housing. The board connector is fixed to the upper surface of an end edge part of the board by soldering the both metal fixtures. On the other hand, a connector to be connected to the board connector is connected to an end of a wiring harness. Specifically, this connector includes a female housing into which female terminals connected to ends of a plurality of wires are inserted and accommodated from behind. By fitting this female housing into the receptacle of the male housing of the board connector, the male and female terminal fittings are connected.
Since the wires are drawn out from the rear surface of the connector (female housing) in the board connector device as described above, the male housing of the board connector is pulled and, accordingly, an excessive stress may act on soldered parts of the metal fixtures and the soldered parts may be cracked or finally broken if, for example, the wires are pulled upward during wire laying or the like.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to prevent the action of an excessive stress on soldered parts of metal fixtures in a board connector.